Undying Love
by CodyCrissen
Summary: Vincent is back to his brooding and back to the mourning of the death of Lucrecia. Yuffie, who has loved Vincent since the first time they met, is stalking Vincent, and then proceeds to get him away from Lucrecia's cave, and show him her true feelings for him, but something bad happens in Midgar, and Vincent and Cloud must jump into action once again.
1. Chapter 1

**Synopsis:**

Vincent is back to his brooding and back to the mourning of the death of Lucrecia. Yuffie, who has loved Vincent since the first time they met, is stalking Vincent, and then proceeds to get him away from Lucrecia's cave, and show him her true feelings for him, but something bad happens in Midgar, and Vincent and Cloud must jump into action once again.

**Vincent x Yuffie**

**Rated M**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Final Fantasy VII, or anything associated to Square Enix, sadly...**

**NOTE: I'm going by the series transition. The first game was made in 1996, So I will assume the first game took place in the same year. Advent Children happened 2 years later, and Dirge of Cerberus happened 1 year later. Also, this story will tie in with my story, Scarred.**

**SIDE NOTE: Anything that is ****_"italicized and in quotation marks"_**** is a thought.**

**Undying Love**

**«-¤ Chapter 1 ¤-»**

**Memories**

**Song to set the mood: **"Remember Everything" by Five Finger Death Punch

**Time Period: **2 years after Deep Ground

**Time: **0:30

** Date:** November 20th, 2001

**Location: **Lucrecia's Cave

Vincent Valentine sat about three meters away from the diamond stalagmite that encased and preserved Lucrecia's dead body, staring at her with a soft, but yet battle hardened, pale face. In his head, his demons were silent, for they knew Vincent was in no mood to deal with their trifles when he was like this. A tear silently rolled down Vincent's cheek at the sound of Lucrecia's spirit sincerely apologizing to him from the Lifestream. "I'm sorry… Vincent…" Vincent finally replied after a month of sitting in the same spot, motionless, silently mourning his lover's death.

"Why did you leave me? I loved you…," Vincent said in his deep voice, although it was a little cracked from holding back a full-fledged mental breakdown.

All Lucrecia's spirit could reply was, "I'm sorry… Vincent…" Vincent stood up and loaded his gun, Cerberus. Cerberus was a three barreled pistol, which was modeled after the Flint Stock Pistol. It could hold 18 rounds, and it shot three rounds at a time. It was able to have many mods attached to it, from a short barrel, to a long barrel, a materia floater to a power cross, and even a materia could be attached to it from a chain. "How I wish I could die… just so I could be with you…," Vincent cocked Cerberus, then put it to his temple, and pulled the trigger. Three bullets penetrated his skull and flew out the other side of his head, and Vincent fell to his hands knees and let out a gut wrenching scream in anguish. But then the wounds quickly healed themselves. "…but I am cursed to live forever… alone… forever cursed to watch my friends and loved ones die off… and I will always remain the way I looked 45 years ago, when I was 30…" Vincent slowly stood up, his ears still ringing from the gun going off next to his ear, and then holstered Cerberus, and sat back down. He slid off the golden gauntlet from his left arm, revealing his marred, black, clawed hand, scarred from many fights. This arm was an outward manifestation of his most powerful demon, the god of discord himself, Chaos. He silently stared at his hideous arm, then slid the gauntlet back over it, and continued to stare at Lucrecia's lifeless body.

Yuffie Kisaragi was hiding behind a small rock formation, watching Vincent. She had on a black version of the hood she was wearing when she saved him at ShinRa Mansion two years back. Yuffie had been watching him for a few hours, for she had just snuck into Lucrecia's cave about four hours before. Yuffie watched as Vincent sat there, motionless, silent, waiting for her opportunity to make her presence known, which wouldn't be easy, because Vincent, being a battle hardened man with a case of PTSD and lightning fast reflexes, could kill her out of reflex without even meaning to if she wasn't careful. Another hour passed, and Yuffie decided to make her move, she silently and swiftly made her way over to Vincent, and then stopped dead in her tracks when he stood up with Cerberus aimed at her face, directly between her eyes. "Aw, come on Vincent, it's just me, ya' big bone head!" Yuffie took off her hood to reveal her face, and Vincent lowered Cerberus, and then holstered it, when he saw that it was Yuffie.

"What do you want, Yuffie…," Vincent holstered Cerberus, and then stared back at Lucrecia as he waited for a reply.

Yuffie looked at Vincent, then put her right hand on his cheek and moved his head around to look at her, and she looked him in the eyes with a look of concern. "Vinny… you can't keep going like this. Yeah, I understand that you loved her more than life itself, but it's time to let her go. It's not healthy for you to go months without eating or drinking, sitting on your ass in one position the whole time. Come with me Vinny, we'll go to Tifa's bar, back in Edge. We all miss you Vinny… I miss you…," Yuffie looked down with a sad look on her face.

Vincent noticed this and thought to himself for a minute. He finally made a decision after a minute of thought, "Alright… as you wish, Yuffie…" Vincent adjusted his holster for Cerberus so that it was sitting more comfortably on his side.

"Yay!" Yuffie looked up with a beaming smile and jumped up in excitement, grabbed Vincent's normal hand, and dragged him out of the cave. Vincent slightly smiled at this, although it was hidden behind his blood red cloak. Vincent looked back one final time as they exited the cave. "Vincent, Cid built me a motorcycle!" Yuffie said as she hopped on the rather large bike, shoved in the keys, and it roared to life with a violent rumble. The bike looked nothing like Cloud's Fenrir. This one wasn't as armored as Cloud's, but it was still heavily armored and sounded like a beast. It was chrome red, with black metal parts, and a silver flame design on the body. Vincent looked impressed as he walked around the bike. "Hey, Vincent? Ya' wanna drive?" Yuffie got off the beast of a machine, but left it still running.

"Um… sure," Vincent replied as he lifted a leg over it and sat down. Yuffie got on behind him, and she put her arms around his waist, a little too close to his crotch than he was comfortable with, but oh well. It's not like he minded it or anything… _"You don't have feelings for her do you Vincent?"_ Vincent thought to himself. _"Nah, you couldn't. You're old enough to be her father. Besides, she wouldn't be interested in a man like you."_ Vincent concluded to himself. Vincent checked his phone for the time, 01:00, and then pocketed it. He revved the engine, then took off for Edge, not realizing that that would be the last time he ever visited Lucrecia's cave again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Rated M**

**NOTE: I'm going by the series transition. The first game was made in 1996, So I will assume the first game took place in the same year. Advent Children happened 2 years later, and Dirge of Cerberus happened 1 year later. Also, this story will tie in with my story, Scarred.**

**SIDE NOTE: Anything that is ****_"italicized and in quotation marks"_**** is a thought.**

**Undying Love**

**«-¤ Chapter 2 ¤-»**

**The Start of A New Crisis**

**Song to set the mood: **"I Will Not Bow" by Breaking Benjamin

**Time: **02:45

** Date:** November 20th, 2001

**Location: **The outlands, just outside of Midgar

Yuffie tightened her arms around Vincent's thin torso, pulling herself closer to him. Vincent only saw this of an act of not falling off, considering that he was going about 80 mph on the narrow, rough desert-scape of the outlands. Vincent's assumption was partially right, but still very wrong. Yuffie was also taking in his scent. A sort of musky, old book scent, mixed with expensive musk of Drakarr Niore. _"Mmm… he smells so sexy,"_ Yuffie thought to herself as Vincent sped through the outlands.

Vincent was very focused on the road and almost didn't notice a creature that came out of nowhere out of the air. Vincent sped up and e-braked into a turn. Yuffie released his waist, and Vincent pulled out Cerberus, and took aim at the creature. It had an eerie resemblance to the creatures that Kadaj and his gang brought around during the Geostigma Crisis, although much larger. It had blood red glowing eyes, and the body of a timber wolf, but metallic smoke black skin, with a faint blood red aura around it. Its fur was like rusted black chrome, almost like steampunk, except black, and its growl was bone chilling. It sounded like metal dragging against asphault, with a watery sound mixed in the growl, making a sickening sound. Its maw was large and it had four large fangs, dripping with acid.

The beast lunged at Vincent, but Vincent grabbed Yuffie and jumped out of the way at lightning speed, and the beast landed on Yuffie's bike, crushing it and tearing it to shreds. Vincent let off a few rounds into the creature, but they didn't affect it at all. When Vincent saw that it was undamaged, he pushed Yuffie out of the way, so that he didn't hurt her. Vincent kneeled down and a black and blue aura surrounded him. When the aura ceased, Vincent stood there in his Gailean Beast form, and roared. The other creature stared at the Gailean Beast with intense hatred. Vincent was still in control of the Gailean Beast. He lunged at the creature and sliced it with his claws, and threw a fire ball into it at the same time, making the creature yelp, then sprint away. Yuffie stood there staring in awe at how easily Vincent scared the creature away. Vincent kneeled once again and a red and black aura appeared around him and then ceased. Vincent stood up and stared in the direction that the creature ran off in. "Hahahahaha! You sure scared that ugly-ass didn't ya' Vinny!? It was haulin' ass! Hahahahaha!" Yuffie laughed uncontrollably. Vincent wasn't listening. He was still staring in the direction that the creature had fled, focused in on that direction. Vincent was oblivious as to what Yuffie was saying. He knew that something evil was brewing. He could feel it. And inside him, Chaos stirred, which tells him soothing bad is soon to come. Yuffie noticed that he didn't respond and stopped laughing. She walked over to him, "Vincent?" She softly grabbed his arm, and he stopped staring and was back to paying attention.

"What?" Vincent asked.

Yuffie stared up into his deep crimson eyes. She cupped his face with her right hand and smiled at him, then took her hand off his face, "We should go before more show up." Vincent nodded in agreement, then walked back over to the remains of the bike and stared down at it. Yuffie started to sob, "My baby!" she kneeled on the ground in front of the bike and picked up an uncrushed mirror, "It was so beautiful and now it's gone…," Yuffie sobbed more. Vincent walked over to Yuffie and offered out his hand to pull her up. She took his hand and he helped her up. Yuffie threw herself into Vincent, hugging him and sobbing into his chest. Vincent was surprised and didn't know how to react for a second, but then he put his arms around her and patted her back.

"It was just a bike Yuffie. Nothing that can't be replaced. Later on, you and I can go motorcycle shopping to find you a new one, okay?" Vincent said, trying to comfort the sobbing girl. Yuffie nodded in acknowledgement of what he said and released him from the hug, and wiped her tears, but was still clinging to the salvaged mirror. "We will have to walk the rest of the way. It won't be too far. We're only 5 miles away from Midgar," Vincent started walking, Yuffie following along by his side, clinging onto the broken motorcycle mirror, holding it to her chest.

About an hour passed and Yuffie started getting sleepy. They stopped walking to rest, but Vincent knew this wasn't safe out here in the Outlands. As soon as Yuffie fell asleep, Vincent picked her up bridal style, along with the mirror that she seemed to hold dearly to her heart, and started walking the rest of the way to Midgar.


End file.
